


Needle Shop

by Delphi



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a piercing. Set between <i>X2</i> and <i>X3</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle Shop

Fucking meltdown weather. Makes his back stick to the vinyl chair. Makes him do crazy shit like walk into tattoo parlours.

He watches the piercing chick scrub up. The wrapped up needle on the tray looks fucking huge.

The girl holds up a pair of rings. "These all right?"

He squints at them. "Those surgical steel?"

"Yup."

"That shit's not magnetic, is it?"

"Nope. Top of the line."

John frowns. "I need some of the nickel kind." He looks down at his chest, his nipples hard with the heat and the rubbing alcohol.

He smiles to himself. "S'gotta be magnetic."


End file.
